Quand le tombeur de ces dames, se fait draguer par un mâle
by Maewan
Summary: Sirius ainsi que ses amis ont terminés leur scolarité et ont chacun leur vie. Le succès du jeune Black ne cesse de croitre auprès des personnes de la gente féminine mais pas que... et c'est dans un courrier que lui arrive cette nouvelle.


Lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, personne n'était sans savoir que le séduisant Sirius Black était le tombeur de ces dames. En vérité, si quelqu'un l'ignorait, c'est qu'il devait vivre dans un igloo ou au fin fond de la Papouasie.

Les maraudeurs avaient maintenant terminé leur scolarité. James était marié à Lily et Auror en formation, en plus d'être membre de l'Ordre. Sirius était devenu membre à part entière de l'équipe des Harpies et gagnait donc de plus en plus de groupies dans le pays. Autrefois la coqueluche de l'école, il était désormais en passe de le devenir au niveau national vu le nombre de femmes s'intéressant soudainement au Quidditch.

Un soir de novembre 1978 alors qu'il était chez lui prêt à dormir, un hibou fit brusquement irruption dans son appartement du chemin de Traverse. D'une main habile il détachait la lettre et en lisait le contenu alors que le volatile repartait sans demander son reste ni attendre une réponse. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le jeune Black ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait rire ou pleurer, voir pleurer de rire, prendre cette lettre au sérieux ou y voir un coup fourré de l'un de ses amis. Le courrier était le suivant :

**_Destinataire_**_ ;; Le séduisant Sirius Black_

Bonjour très cher Sirius...

Bon je ne veux pas y aller par quatre chemins et entrer de suite dans le vif du sujet. A Poudlard tu n'avais pas que des admiratrices. Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, tu avais aussi des ennemis surtout à Serpentard qui était, hélas, ma maison. Mais nous n'étions pas tous contre toi et j'en suis l'exemple parfait vu que lorsque tu es arrivé au château avec tes amis, j'ai dû devenir le premier et seul être de la gente masculine à avoir envers toi des "sentiments" plus qu'amicaux.

Je met entre guillemets le mot sentiments vu que ne nous ne sommes que rarement parler. Je crois que la seule fois a été indirecte, lorsque je vous ais féliciter par hibou pour l'une de vos blagues. J'en avais pourtant fait les frais moi aussi, mais c'était hilarant. Enfin bref... je divague là.

Ma question est donc la suivante (je te l'accorde, j'ai un grand espoir derrière) : Vu que tu ne sembles pas dans la capacité de te fixer "à long terme" avec une demoiselle, ne penses-tu pas que peut-être, tu puisses être homosexuel?

Bon sur ces mots je vais te laisser, si jamais Alastor Maugrey ou Jack Potter voient que je fais ce genre de courrier au lieu de faire mes rapports de mission, je risque de me faire souffler dans les bronches une fois de plus.

Cordialement et rouge comme une pivoine.

Quelqu'un qui ne veut que du bien. 

En y réfléchissant bien, ni James ni Remus n'auraient envoyé cela. L'un car il était marié, le second, car il était trop sage. Quant à Peter et bien... il n'était plus vraiment des leurs ces derniers temps et ne se paierait pas le culot d'envoyer une lettre de ce genre. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule solution... Un Auror suffisamment jeune pour l'avoir connu à Poudlard, mais plus vieux que lui vu que n'étant plus en études, avait le béguin pour lui. Mais qui ? Il n'avait jamais parlé à un Serpentard, sauf pour les insulter et aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient suffisamment masochiste pour l'aimer après avoir essuyé plusieurs insultes. Ce qui voulait dire que dans le groupe des verts, il y en a un qui avait été assez discret pour échapper à ses remarques. En plus d'après sa lettre, le sorcier n'avait jamais aimé sa maison, se pouvait-il qu'un Serpentard soit assez intelligent pour ne pas être un serviteur de Voldemort ? Ou était-ce un piège ?

« Raaaaah, mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec toutes ces questions ! » se mit à crier Sirius, ce qui n'était pas faux. Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles il était hétérosexuel non ?

Las de ces interrogations, Sirius ne voyait qu'une solution, se vider l'esprit en écrivant dans les plus brefs délais à ses deux amis. James étant en formation d'Auror, il saurait les noms de ses collègues, et leurs maisons à Poudlard. Puis ils feraient le tri pour essayer de trouver lequel parmi eux pouvait être l'auteur de cette lettre. D'un Accio, le joueur de Quidditch fit venir à lui une plume et de l'encre. Son premier hibou serait pour son frangin.

_« Mon cher Cornedrue, _

_Tu me pardonneras de t'écrire aussi tard, mais je dois te parler d'une affaire de toute urgence. _

_Vois-tu je viens de recevoir un hibou très étrange. Une sorte de déclaration d'amour (pour dire, la lettre était parfumée) seulement pour une fois... et je t'interdis de rire ! J'entends déjà tes éclats de rire alors que j'écris la lettre !... elle ne vient pas d'une femme mais d'un homme ! Un homme tu te rends compte ? Et attend tu ne connais pas la meilleure, il était avec nous à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Cornedrue je me fais chauffer par un partisan de Voldemort ça se trouve ! _

_Donc là où tu vas rentrer en action c'est que cette personne est apparemment Auror comme tu peux le voir sur la copie de sa lettre que je te joins ! Tu pourrais enquêter pour trouver de qui il s'agit ? Tu ferais ça pour ton sac à puce préféré ? _

_Tu sais bien que je suis très ouvert d'esprit, mais on m'appelle « le coureur de jupons » ou « de ses dames » pas des messieurs et des caleçons... _

_Enfin je te laisse, tu me tiens au courant de ton enquête hein. Je vais tout de même répondre à mon fan, comme ça si la lettre arrive alors que vous êtes au bureau, tu le trouveras plus facilement. _

_Patmol, plus sexy qu'il ne le pense. »_

Dans l'enveloppe il n'oubliait pas de glisser une copie de ce que lui avait envoyé son mystérieux admirateur avant de regarder son hibou partir par la fenêtre. En fin de compte, il n'écrirait pas à Remus, connaissant James ce dernier ne perdrait pas de temps pour informer son ami velu dès réception de sa missive et il allait en entendre parler pendant des années.

Cela étant fait, il était enfin l'heure de dormir et alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil un jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit d'envoyer cette fichue lettre, tandis qu'un autre éclatait de rire dans son salon avant de faire circuler la lettre à son épouse qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.


End file.
